bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaime and the King
| Co = | With = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = Robert L. McCullough C. Robert Brooks Arthur Rowe | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Alan Crosland | Production = 45421 | Original = 23 February 1977 | Prev = Deadly Ringer (Part II) | Next = Beyond the Call | Related = }} Jaime tutors a difficult young prince in order to protect his father from assassins. Summary Jaime is called to Monte Carlo as a tutor for Ishmael, the Crown Prince of a Persian Gulf nation, Almain. Despite her protest of using her teaching as a cover for a job, Jaime agrees to accept the mission in order to save the Prince and his father from assasins. Upon meeting Ishmael and the Shah, Ali bin Gazim, Jaime learns some of the customs she is expected to observe, and is given instructions by Gazim as to the direction he wants Ishmael's lessons to take. During his first lesson, Jaime demonstrates her own strength to Ishmael by breaking six boards, and explains that it is more important to know when to use strength. With this, the Crown Prince accepts Jaime as his teacher. While Ishmael continues to study, Jaime hears Gazim explaining to Hassan that he will not raise the price of oil. Hassan makes a call to an unknown man and discusses the need to kill Gazim. Meanwhile, Ishmael discovers Jaime's radio, and believing her to be a spy, turns her over to his father. Jaime reveals her identity as an OSI agent, but Gazim remains unwilling to accept the help of the U. S. government. As she is escorted out of the villa, Jaime hears Hassan speaking with Gazim's enemies about the plan to kill the Shah. Mention is made to an agent codenamed "emerald". Warned by the secretary to discontinue any further involvement, Oscar orders Jaime to not to interfere. However, Jaime uses her bionics to jump over a gate and through an open window. Meanwhile, Hassan reviews a procession of dancing girls, instructing Gazim's majordomo to bring him "the one with the emerald" - revealing that Hassan's assassin is a dancing girl who wears an emerald in her navel. Disguising herself as one of the dancing girls, Jaime is nonetheless discovered by Ishmael. Realizing that the young prince has been taught to respect strength, Jaime reveals her bionic powers to him, convincing the Prince that she is there to help. The two sneak into Hassan's office to look for a bomb. Unsuccessful, Jaime and Ishmael are about to leave when they are caught by Gazim. Told by Ishmael that Jaime is one of the dancing girls, Gazim instructs Jaime to go to his room where she will prove herself as a dancing girl by performing the "dance of the veils". Jaime frantically tells Ishamel that she doesn't know how to dance - the incredulous prince having been convinced that all women know the dance of the veils. Using instinct (and having observed one of the dancing girls in practice when she first snuck into the villa) Jaime begins dancing. Hearing the bomb, Jaime continues to dance until she locates it, and throws it outside seconds before it explodes. Gazim is convinced that she was there to kill him and commands the guards to take her away. Hassan retrieves a gun for a more direct method of killing the Shah. As Gazim addresses the delegates, Ishmael helps Jaime escape. However, Major-Domo attempts to stop Jaime by engaging her in a sword fight. Using her bionics to defeat Domo, Jaime and Ishmael race to the conference and stop Hassan before he had a chance to kill Gazim. As a gesture of thanks, Gazim instructs his wives to conduct themselves with dignity and no longer convey subservience. Quotes (Oscar is eyeing two girls in bikinis when Jaime shows up) Oscar: I... uh... I was just... uh... Jaime: Don't try to explain; you're just gonna make it worse, okay? Now, you wanna tell me what I am doing in Monte Carlo, dressed like Mary Poppins, when everyone else is wearing postage stamps? ---- Jaime: Oscar, I don't like the idea of using my teaching or a child as a cover for a job. I mean, that's very personal, you know. In order to keep my head straight, I like to keep the OSI and my teaching very separate. ---- Oscar: Now, the Shah has a villa outside of town here, and he's hosting a conference to discuss pricing. Now these interest... (two girls in bikinis sit next to them, distracting him) ... don't want to... have the Shah do that again... Jaime: Now you see what happens when you give them the eye? You asked for that. Oscar: What? Jaime: (to the girls) Will you leave my father alone please? (to Oscar) Now... uh... Mother promised me that you would take the grandchildren just as soon as they get home from college this weekend. Oscar: Jaime... (Oscar looks at her in disbelief, then Jaime bionically bends the table umbrella so Oscar can't see the girls anymore - and vice versa) I'm gonna get you for this. ---- Jaime: (entering the Shah's extravagant villa) Well, if you got it, flaunt it, I guess. ---- Jaime: Your majesty, I have some thoughts about Ishmail's lessons. Ehm, well it mind sound a little critical, could we speak alone, please? Ali Bin Gazim: We are alone. glances at the veiled woman sitting at their table This is only my wife, Ezelda. Jaime: How do you do? (Ezelda says nothing) Ali Bin Gazim: You're excused, Ezelda. ---- Ali Bin Gazim: Polygamy is still allowed in our country. It's traditional. A woman's place has been clearly defined by centuries of experience. And that's why women are so content in our country. They know their place. Just as we men know what is good for them. Western men have never known how to handle their women. But eh, then your culture rarely produces real men any longer, isn't that true? Jaime: Ehm, they still seem to get the job done, you know. Ali Bin Gazim: Obviously weakness approves of weakness. ---- Ali Bin Gazim: Quite good is not sufficient. Ishmael is to be king one day. And for that reward, excellence is barely acceptable. His people have a right to expect nothing less. ---- Ishmael: There is nothing I want to learn from you. You are excused. Jaime: That's my line. ---- Jaime: Your father taught you to respect strength. (Ishmael nods) And to fear it. Well, there is a third way. You can try being friends with it and call me "Jaime". It's a lot nicer than "woman". ---- Ishmael: Tell me, are many of your Western women like you? Jaime: Well, all women like to think they're a little unique. I'm sure your women would too if they were given the opportunity. ---- Ali Bin Gazim: A girl who doesn't feel she had to talk all the time is a rare find. ---- Jaime: What am I going to do now? I don't know how to do the dance of the veils. Ishmael: How can that be? My father says every woman knows how to dance with the veils. Instinct tells them. Jaime: Ishmael, I don't know how to tell you this, but your father has gathered more misinformation about women than any other man I have ever met. ---- Trivia Gaffes Continuity *While looking at the ladies in Monte Carlo, Oscar's hair is parted on the right side, as if the film was flipped. Illusion Breaker *The man riding the horse as it bucks during the opening sequence is clearly not Robert Loggia. Nitpicks Gallery Image:JatK - the mission.jpg|Jaime obstructs Oscar's view Image:JatK - proving her strength.jpg|Jaime shows her strength Image:JatK - discovered.jpg|Caught "red handed" Image:JatK - demonstrating strength.jpg|Jaime proves her strength Image:JatK - veil dance.jpg|The dance of the veils Image:JatK - sword fight.jpg|Jaime and Major-Domo engage in a sword fight Image:JatK - leaving.jpg|The King and Prince watch as Jaime leaves Jaime and the King - Ali bin Gazim.jpg 217